REFERENCE TO RELATED PUBLICATIONS
The present invention was registered in the United States Patent and Trademark Office under the Document Disclosure Program. The date received was May 20, 1993 and the registration number is 331,496.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental mirrors. More specifically, it relates to a dental mirror having a bore therein to direct an airflow onto the surface of the mirror to dissipate mist or debris generated inside the patient's mouth during a procedure. Even more specifically, it relates to a dental mirror with an airflow bore therein, that consists of threadably engaged mirror and handle sections, to allow for cleaning and sterilization of the instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During dental procedures that involve obscured or difficult to reach places within the mouth, handheld mirrors are used to view the area being worked on. When drilling is involved, the cooling and lubricating fluid sprayed from the drill can fog the mirror. Additionally, saliva and tooth debris can cloud the practitioner's view. This entails the dentist to cease work and clean the mirror, slowing the procedure and subjecting the patient to a more protracted period of time in the office. The present invention seeks to overcome the limitations of present dental mirrors by providing a bore within its body to allow for a flow of air to be directed onto the reflective surface of the mirror, thus blowing away debris and defogging the surface. The present invention also is provided with cooperating threaded members, allowing the tool to be disassembled for easier cleaning and sterilization between procedures.
A number of relevant U.S. patents were uncovered during a search in this art area and are discussed hereinafter:
First is U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,910 issued on Jun. 11, 1963 to Joe F. Warriner. This discloses an end instrument for a dental evacuator wherein a fluid flow is directed onto and across the surface of the mirror through an inlet passage, and then is taken up into a separate outlet passage. Both the inlet and outlet passage are contained within an elongate handle portion of the device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,594 issued on Jul. 21, 1991 to Martin A. Rigguto there is disclosed a dental hand mirror wherein a hollow handle portion is attached to a mirror at one end and where a flow of air is directed through the handle and onto and across the surface of the mirror.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,391 issued on May 15, 1990 to Goran Berlin. In this document there is disclosed a dental instrument wherein a mirror portion is firmly attached to a handle portion that includes a first internal channel connected to a suction source and a second internal channel having one end open proximate the mirror portion, and where the second channel is connected to a pressurized air source so that air is blown over the surface of the mirror.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,420 issued on Aug. 18, 1992 to William S. Walker discloses a dental mirror system where a fluid conduit provides a stream of fluid across the surface of the mirror to remove deposited matter from the surface thereof.
While some of these patents have overcome some of the problems noted above, they do not overcome all of the problems, and further, fall short in meeting the needs of skilled dentists who are seeking a practical and economical dental mirror which is fog free and sterilized easily.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.